reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Beecher's Hope
Beecher's Hope is a ranch in Red Dead Redemption and Red Dead Redemption 2 in the Great Plains region of the West Elizabeth territory. It is the home of the Marston family since 1907 and it serves as the location of the final mission strands in Redemption and the final epilogue chapter in Redemption 2. Background Red Dead Redemption 2 In 1899, the land is in bad shape with trash and rubble thrown about and one lonesome shack and outhouse in the middle, inhabited by squatters. It plays no role in the story. In 1907, during their time at Pronghorn Ranch, the Marston family is told about the land for sale by Jack, who tells it to Abigail who relays the information to John. After Jack and Abigail leave and John works for months on the ranch, he intends to purchase the land with a loan from the bank. John then goes to Blackwater to talk about the purchase, and, after clearing out the squatters, John returns to the bank and finalizes the purchase. After leaving the bank, John runs into former gang member, Uncle who leads him to Saint Denis to find Charles Smith who has taken up prizefighting after the fall of Dutch's gang. After a small shootout, the trio return to Beecher's Hope and Charles agrees to stay and help. After a few days, Uncle tells John that the shack needs to come down and an actual house should be put up, so they tear down the cabin and John goes to Blackwater to buy a pre-cut house, and after a run-in with Skinners, they begin to build the house. After completion, Uncle and John realize that they need a barn, so they return to Blackwater to buy a pre-cut one, but realize they need more money. Luckily, after exiting the bank, John reunites with another gang member, Sadie Adler, who now does protection work and bounty hunting. After talking, John and Sadie capture Ramón Cortez and deliver him to Scarlett Meadows Sheriff's Office to collect their reward. Upon John's return, the barn is finished and the men proceed to drink themselves to sleep. After saving Uncle from the Skinners, Abigail and Jack return to John with a new dog, Rufus, and agree to stay and try to be ranchers. The final mission of the game begins here and fittingly ends here with John and Abigail's wedding, and Edgar Ross and his new partner observing the Marstons from a hillside. After completion, the ranch will function similarly to a camp from previous chapters. Abigail will make dinners for the family and various members will mill about and can be interacted with. Unlike camps, however, various chores need to be completed around the farm. These range from feeding animals to cleaning pens and milking cattle. Completing chores will slowly build up a stock of goods on Marston's wagon that can then be sold for a well-earned profit. ''Red Dead Redemption'' Beecher's Hope is the home of the Marston family, and the player will gain free access to it when the Abigail Marston mission "The Outlaw's Return" is completed. The Marston's Ranch is located in the settlement of Beecher's Hope, which also has a secret avatar award in the loft of the ranch house. All of the missions in the Abigail Marston mission strand, the Uncle mission strand and the Jack Marston mission strand begin at this location and the majority of them also end here. The final segment of the Stranger side-mission "I Know You" takes place in this location. ''Undead Nightmare'' The events of the Undead Nightmare begin in this location with the mission "Love in the Time of Plague" and end here with the mission "On a Pale Horse". Multiplayer * With the addition of the Myths and Mavericks DLC, a Stronghold match can be played in this location. * With the addition of the Liars and Cheats DLC, multiplayer poker games can be played here. Amenities :Note: This pertains to Red Dead Redemption only. * Safehouse ** John and Abigail's room - (Free through mission unlock; unusable after "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed".) ** Jack's room - (Free through mission unlock; only usable after "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed".) ** Barn - (Free through mission unlock; usable after "Love in the Time of Plague".) * Poker table (multiplayer only, $100 buy-in) Layout The Marston house is a formally decorated house with a fireplace, master bedroom, small bedroom, a storage room (which also doubles as Uncle's bedroom), a dining room, kitchen and a living room. In Red Dead Redemption 2, Uncle sleeps in the attic, and the storeroom is instead a bathroom. Outside, there is a corn silo, a barn, a corral, an outdoor dining area, and a small field outside. The Marstons also own a pasture south of Blackwater. Caution must be exercised when exploring the land, as packs of wolves and a few cougars are known to lurk around the surrounding area. A few bears might even appear, so the player should be alert at all times. In the kitchen, there is a side closet with a ladder that leads up to the attic. In the attic is a chest that contains an Avatar Award: the Yellow Rockstar Logo T-Shirt (Xbox 360) and an avatar picture of a yellow bell (PS3), as well as a sum of money. The money refills in the same manner as safehouse ammunition chests. Notes :The following information pertains to Red Dead Redemption 2 only. *A large tree can be found at the top of the small cliff overlooking the area. At the foot of the tree is Valerian Root. Trivia General * A screenshot from before the game's release suggests the area was originally called "Bleecher's Hope" (see gallery). * Cougars, bears, wolves, and snakes within the property won't attack but will flee if approached. * A number of bears and cougars (sometimes at the same time) will spawn here, and packs of foxes and even coyotes have been seen in the fields. After 5:00 a.m, three wolves will appear at the entrance, leaving the farm with something in their mouths and won't attack the player, presenting a perfect opportunity to kill them. After killing and skinning them, another three will appear and do the same thing. This will continue until evening and is a great way for the player to make lots of money with ease. However, the player must look out for cougars, as there are a few near the entrance. Strangely, a single fox sometimes spawns outside the south entrance of the Ranch and stares at the player. ''Red Dead Redemption'' * When visiting the ranch before unlocking the house, the ranch appears to be in a state of disrepair and Uncle is nowhere to be found. * When visiting the land in 1914, one or two horses may appear at the hitching post in front of the barn. * When finishing a world event, such as when an NPC is running away from animals, the NPC will walk over to the house on Beecher's Hope and sit down at the kitchen table as if it were a table from a saloon. * The grave markers can be targeted with Dead Eye, though this won't do anything other than put a temporary bullet hole in them. * Sometimes random NPCs will usually come into the house and rest in the living room, dining room or hallway after 8:00. * A glitch may occur when Abigail may stand on top of the bed when the player walks into the room. * A glitch may occur when young Jack goes to "bed" but lies floating above the floor of his room. * On top of the barn, there is writing that says "OH MY SON, MY BLESSED SON". This is a cheat code that will enable the player to play as Jack. * Before "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed" mission, two marks can be seen where Abigail and John Marston's graves will later appear. * If at any time after unlocking the home missions and the player shoots an object within the house or breaks a window, Jack will sometimes take out his rifle and attempt to defend the ranch as if there were an intruder. Abigail will also respond by hiding behind walls looking startled, and if an object behind Uncle is shot when he sat down at the table, he will fall over his chair backwards. ''Undead Nightmare'' * If the player returns to the ranch at any time after the first mission and looks into the window of John and Abigail's bedroom, they will see Abigail and Jack, both undead and hogtied. It is also possible to kill them, but it will result in the player's death. ** If the player walks near the front entrance to the ranch, it will trigger a cutscene in which John walks up to the door and looks as if he is going to take the boards off. However, when he is just about to, he hears a voice saying "Did you listen to a word I said?". After hearing this John walks away from the door and returns to a play state. This voice is believed to be Ayauhtéotl's. * After completing Undead Nightmare, if the player returns to the spot where John was buried, they will see two black outlines where Uncle and Abigail's graves should be. * Beecher's Hope is one of two safehouses in Undead Nightmare that is not located in a town, the other being The Old Bacchus Place. Red Dead Redemption II * A crippling bug causes the ranch to become defunct after selling goods for the first time. The cattle will not reset properly and cannot be milked again. The pitchfork that allows manure collection will also fail to respawn. Graves Gallery Red Dead Redemption File:Rdr_beecher's_hope00.jpg File:Red_dead_redemption_map.jpg File:Beachershope2.jpg|The Location of Beecher's Hope File:Rdr_beecher's_hope01.jpg File:Rdr_beecher's_hope02.jpg BeechersHope-Wolves.jpg|A screenshot from when the area was called "Bleecher's Hope". RDR Beecher's Hope Porch.png|Abigail cleaning the porch of the Safehouse RDR Beecher's Hope Safehouse Back.png|Back of the safehouse RDR Beecher's Hope Workshop.png|Workshop adjacent to the safehouse RDR Beecher's Hope Safehouse Living Room.png|Living room inside the safehouse RDR Beecher's Hope Safehouse Dining Room.png|Dining room inside the safehouse af741258-4ea4-4088-91eb-f977146365d3.PNG|Marston Ranch during a storm. Red Dead Redemption 2 Beechershope1899.jpg|Beecher's Hope shack before Marston's purchase Beechershope1907.jpeg|Marston Ranch shortly after being built Achievements/Trophies The discovery of locations in Red Dead Redemption count towards the following Trophies/Achievements: ---- ---- Navigation es:Beecher's Hope de:Beecher's Hope ru:Бичерс-Хоуп fr:Beecher's Hope it:Beecher's Hope Category:Redemption Locations Category:West Elizabeth Category:Redemption II Locations